My fiance is my cousin!
by LunaMoonlight100
Summary: Italyxreader. My long term boyfriend finally asked me that question. YAY. I was so happy and excited to live with him in his home country until my grandmother told me the truth that destroyed my world. Please do review, with pasta!


''Remember this-a place, (y/n)?''.

''Of course… Our first 'not' date.'', I answered while finishing off the last of pasta on my plate. My boyfriend had finished his long time ago… And ended up staining his shirt again. That very expensive, hard to clean, birthday given and fought-with-the-karate-lady-for-it shirt…

Just breath, you love him, you adore him…

''You remembered!''

''How could I forget, you tricked me into coming here!''. Eyes off of the shirt, it could still be saved…

''But we did-a have bene time, didn't-a we?'', Feliciano V. Vargas asked with that knowing smile of his while glancing at the distance. I lazily followed his glance toward the endless skyscrapers, while the ever-familiar sound of police siren chasing someone was adding some soundtrack to the usual night in New York.

''Yeah… We sure did…''

I stole a glance to my Italian's face. Glassed eyes. That meant he was thinking about Italy again. Or more precisely, his grandfather…

''Another failure to find your grandma?'', I asked him. He smiled sadly and shocked his head.

''No… Today I was-a called from my nonno's lawyer.'', Feliciano said while taking my hand into his. Oh boy, something big is about to happen…

''Nonno wrote a will after all! And signore Bontonissi found it last night and called me this-a morning to tell me and my fratello, and (y/n), you'll never-a going to guess what he left me and him!''

I didn't really see why he was so excited. I mean, sure, it was nice that his grandfather left him something but the way he shouted those news and grabbed my shoulders with that unmistakable glint in his eyes almost made me see a fan girl instead of my boyfriend.

''Um, a lamp?''

''Technically, si. But no… He left us possesso dei Sette Colli!'', Feliciano yelled.

Sette Coli? As in… property Sette Coli?! That old property Feli's grandfather owned? That old property that was in probably every single magazine about the Italian exterior beauty? That old property Feli and his brother were working their asses for so many years to buy?

That same property that was Feliciano's dream to live at? In Italy?

''Can't-a you believe it, (y/n)?! I am now the owner of en entire north side of Sette Colli, Lovino owns the south and casa is still in perfect shape so we don't-a have to change that-a much, the gardens do need a little work but we'll get-a right on that, and… (y/n)? Why-a are you so quiet?''

I knew I should probably answer to him, but I simply couldn't. In my mind were his words spoken to me so much time ago but this same man, in this very place.

_The only reason I am working here is cause I need-a all the money I can get-a to buy my nonno's old house. He wanted to stay in the family._

''Sorry, sorry, I just… I'm in shock, that's it!''

''Of course, I understand, mio angelo! I was too, and that-a made things a lot easier for me!''

I bet it did… So… He was leaving New York? He was leaving _me_?

Wait, why did I say that as a question?! _Of course_ he was leaving me, why on Earth wouldn't he, after all I'm not his precious property, just his girlfriend who spent 5 years of her life helping him fight his problem and who was his constant in life, the girl who found his brother after 10 years of separation, and let us all not forget, the girl who actually want to be this hyper happy-go-lucky Italian Casanova's daily victim!

''So tell me, when are you going?'', I asked, using all my might to sound normal, even though I had a serious desire to rip that smile off of his face.

''Ve, we're going next-a week!''

Next week. They're going there _next week!_

''And I'm guessing you're never coming back here, huh?'', I asked while my eye twitched dangerously.

''Only if-a you want us to.''

I don't want you to leave at all, you moron!

''Feliciano, what if I want you to return here every day?''

''Why?''

Is he seriously asking me that? Is her really… Red vision is coming, his next words better be good…

''So I could be with my boyfriend, maybe?'', I hissed.

''That doesn't-a make much sense, angelo…'', he said.

…Lovino R. Vargas, congrats! You're about to become an only child.

''…cause you're be with me there every day.''

Huh?

''W-what?''

Feliciano stared at me for a few moments with that blank stare like he was explaining mathematics on Italian to a mental patient.

''(y/n), I'm not-a leaving without you. I want-a mio angelo with me in my paradise.''

Huh?

Wait… Oh...Oh! Oh my God! Oh my God!

''You really thought I am leaving without you, mi angelo? You're so silly!'', Feliciano said while ruffling my hair and poking my cheeks.

''Feli, wait, hold up! You're asking me to move with you, in Italy, to your family's property?''

''Si!''

''Y'know I still have a job here.'', I reminded him.

''Trust me, angelo, the Italian police could-a always use bene detective as-a you, you are like Montalbano!'', he smiled. True… What woman didn't like to get a compliment how well she is in her job.

''And-a besides… In my nonno's will, he told us to-a keep Sette Colli strictly inside family, as it always was. And-a during those 10 years, you were my only family, (y/n), mio angelo. That property is yours as well, or it will be, that is.''

…Oh my God… He's about to ask me _that_, isn't he? Wait; is that something… square in his pocket?! Oh my God, he IS gonna ask me…

''Cause once a Vargas finds his anima gemella, Vargas never leaves without her. And-a my anima gemella is you, (y/n).'', he said while taking my hands into his.

His soul mate… Damn it, why didn't I put on my make up?! Or at least combed my hair?!

''Come to Italy with-a me, (y/n). Be a member of famiglia Vargas. Be my wife.''

I'm gonna pass out. Any moment now. Aaaaaaaany moment now…

''Si! Sisisisisisisisisisisisisisi thousand times si!''


End file.
